This invention relates to clamps for securing conduits and the like.
One type of conduit clamp comprises an open loop or band of a polymeric material having complementary, interlocking clamps at each end. The clamps include jaw portions having opposed, engageable teeth angled to permit sliding movement toward a closed position but which interlock to oppose movement toward an open position. Such clamps also commonly include tongue portions resiliently engageable with the opposite sides of the jaw portions for biasing the teeth against separation. The end clamps also include manually engagement pressure pads for forcing the clamps into a closed position. Conduit clamps of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,918, 4,306,740, and 4,312,525.
Such prior art conduit clamps are not wholly satisfactory because of the difficulty in releasing the interlocked jaws.